


Yet Living

by CorvidFeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/pseuds/CorvidFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire worships Enjolras.  There are few things Enjolras desires less than worship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Living

“I believe in you. I worship you. I am the suppliant at the shrine of Apollo, begging for revelations, when my mind is too crammed full of knowledge to fit any.”

“The worship of gods on Earth is the belief in kings.”

“You are an ideal.”

“Men are not ideals. We fight, we die for them, but no man can claim the purity of an ideal in life.”

“You hold Robespierre as an ideal.”

“Robespierre is dead, he lived and died for an ideal, and so in death becomes the embodiment of it. I am yet living, Grantaire.”

“An unfavorable condition by your summation if the purity of an ideal is gained only by death.”

“It is the living who fight for ideals. It is the living who can change the world. The dead make holy their ideals, immortalizing them in the minds of men and are symbols to spur the living onward.”

Grantaire looked up at Enjolras, resplendent in the sunlight, with that ethereal, ancient fire flickering in his eyes.

“Are you yet living Enjolras?”


End file.
